thexwabattlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Jones
Blake Heath Jones (born February 12th, 1990) is an American professional wrestler better known under his wrestling ring name Blake Jones. He is currently signed to the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance and EXODUS Pro but has formerly wrestled for Renegade Championship Wrestling, Global Wrestling Alliance and Pinnacle Wrestling Alliance. Early Life Blake was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in February 12th, 1990. He was born to Sergeant Stephen Jones, a sergeant of the US Army, and Maria Jones, a Greek cook. At the age of 5, Blake began to love playing soccer thanks to his grandfather, Giorgios Stathopoulos. He played in high school, becoming the number one midfielder in the country. He broke school and state records at his high school before being recruited by Penn State. After a year at Penn State, Blake began to get in to wrestling. The main reason Blake got into wrestling was because his grandfather, Paul "Pain" Jones, was a former wrestler. He walked on the Penn State wrestling team, finishing with 17 pins in the season, becoming the Big Ten champion in his class and runner-up in nationals. Three weeks later, he would sign with Renegade Championship Wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career Pennsylvania Indy Scene (2010): Not much is known about Blake's time before RCW, but he did spend some time wrestling for small Indy federations in Pennsylvania. Texas Championship Wrestling (2010-2011): Blake would sign with Renegade Championship Wrestling on August 5th, 2010. He would debut on August 19th, in the development territory, as a face who didn't like bullies, and defeated a heel jobber. In the following three weeks, he would face jobbers and would win in under 2 minutes in every match, using his speed. On September 16th, Blake would form a tag team with newcomer wrestler, Liam Johnson. After teaming with Liam for two weeks, they picked up a title shot at the TCW tag titles. On October 7th, Blake would win his first title with Liam, defeating the Bash brothers. For the following months, Blake and Liam would destroy several tag teams, going 15-0. On 'January 20th, Blake and Liam would lose the titles to Jack Fisher and Fred Flyer, two newcomers. They would regain the tag titles the following week, after Fred Flyer was arrested for manslaughter, in a battle royal. After a month of normal tag team fighting, Blake and Liam would gain some enemies in the Commonwealth Dragons. On February 24th, after Blake and Liam picked up a win, the Commonwealth Dragons would attack them. On March 10th, Blake and Liam would lose the titles to the Commonwealth Dragons after Liam suffered a legitimate injury, which would keep him out for six months. Blake would start singles competition again on March 24th, the first time in about 6 months. He would win against local jobbers for the''' next three weeks. On April 21st, Blake would take on an open challenge from the TCW World Champion at the time, Phantom. He would shock world as he rolled up Phantom after Phantom had begun disagreeing with the ref. Blake would earn himself a number one contender's match the following week, but thanks to a distraction from Phantom, Blake would lose. After the match, the TCW manager, Buck Buckerson, would come out and announce that the title would be on the line in a triple threat match involving Phantom, Chris Gibson, and Blake. On May 5th, Blake would lose the match to Phantom after missing the Equalizer and Phantom would counter with a chokeslam. Blake would continue to rival for the World title for the next 2 months, winning a title shot against Phantom on July 21st. He would end up losing the match against him. That would be Blake's last match in TCW, since he was to be moved up to the main roster. '''Renegade Championship Wrestling (2011-2012): Blake would make his debut on RCW a few weeks later, defeating Curt J. Taylor, who was the former North American Champion. Three days later, at a house show, Blake would win the house show title of RCW, called the Outlaw title. In his second televised event, Blake would be in a North American title match, facing Morlock, Skullcrusher, and Johnny Morton. He would be attacked before the match by Morlock and Skullcrusher, who were tag team partners. Blake would get close in the match to winning the title match beofre being hit by the Nightmare from Morlock, thus Morlock would climb the ladder and win the title. At the next house show, Blake would drop the Outlaw title. It wouldn't be the last of the title he saw, as he would win it three more times, the last reign being the longest of any champion. The four Outlaw titles would be the second most reigns by a RCW superstar, Skullcrusher having the most reigns at 7. At Showdown 3, Blake would get a rematch for the North American title, but would lose. At the next PPV, called "Title Wave", Blake would win the brand new RCW Cruiserweight title, making him the first champion. He would retain the title once, when he defeated Killa Klown, but would lose the title later that night against Phantom, a huge rival of his. Also, he would'' lose a title match for the TV title against Jason Tombs. He faced Tommy Gunn in a singles match the following week, but lost. The following week, Blake faced long-time rival, Phantom, for the Cruiserweight title. He lost, thus causing RCW management to deactivate the title. Blake would continue his losing streak, losing to Classy Mike C, a many time World champion. Blake would snap his losing streak the Showdown before the PPV, by shocking the world and defeating Mason Hart and Black Velvet for a shot at the RCW North American title. He face Jake Adonis at the PPV, but lost after being hit with a superkick. After the PPV, at Ultimate Jeopardy, a special Showdown episode, Blake would win two out of the three of his matches, defeating Devin Stone and Steve Murdock, but after losing to Denzel Creed. The Showdown after Ultimate Jeopardy, Blake would defeat former TV Champion Scorch. Blake would continue his winning streak by renewing his rivalry and defeating Morlock at Payback. After the match, Blake would shock the world and join the same stable Morlock was in, called the Movement. Later that night, Blake and his tag team partner, Liam, would defeat Shawn McPercy and Gwayne Blackwell for a shot at the tag titles. Blake and Liam would get their shots at the tag titles the following week, but would lose to Jake Adonis and Jason Tombs, also known as the Untouchables. After the match, Liam would attack Blake, thus extinguishing their tag team. The following week, Blake would defeat Liam in a singles match, but would be attacked later by Liam. Surprsingly, Phantom, Blake's longtime rival, would come to his rescue. After destroying Liam, Phantom would raise Blake's hand in victory, but Blake would end up getting a chair shot to the head from Phantom. The following week, Blake would not wrestle due to a concussion, but would still appear for the award show. Blake would be nominated for 4 awards including Tag Team of the Year, Underrated Wrestler of the Year, Most Improved Wrestler of the Year, and Upset of the Year. He would win Underrated and Most Improved. Blake would return at the World title tournament in New Year's Evil, but would lose in the first round to Madam Siramarg. Blake faced Devin Stone the following week, for a shot at the TV title. Blake would win, thus earning him a shot at the title. Stone would get a rematch against Blake the next week, and Blake would lose. This would make the TV title match at Guilty Pleasures a triple threat match, adding Stone. At Guilty Pleasures, Blake would face Devin Stone and the TV champion at the time, Richard Cranium. Blake would hit the Equalizer on Cranium, but would be thrown out of the ring by Stone. Stone would then steal the win and get the TV title. Trying to recover from the TV title loss, Blake would take on Eli Barksdale, the Texas State Champion, the following week. He would lose, thus continuing his losing streak. The following week, Blake would lose to Dravaka Drimstone. RCW was then sold after Marcus Williams, the owner, was shot to death. '''Global Wrestling Alliance (2012):' Blake would snap his losing streak at a house show, when he defeated Chris Miller for the house show title, now name the GWA Warrior Engine title. He lost the title on the same day, making his reign the third-shortest. The next day, Blake would pin Cyrus Slade, earning him the Warrior Engine title, again. Blake would continue his televised event losing streak by losing to Richard Cranium. After the match against Cranium, Blake would be attacked by Dravaka, but Cyrus Slade would come to his rescue. After fending off Dravaka, Blake thanked Cyrus and they formed a tag team called the Canadian American Alliance. Blake lost the Warrior Engine title the next day to Terry Nirv. At Sweet Emotions, Blake would lose the Renegade Roullette match, being in the final eight. Later that night, Blake found out that Cyrus had been injured in a car crash, so he had to pick a new partner or forfeit. Before the match started, Joey Falcone, the new owner, would strip Juice Jackson and Richard Cranium of the tag titles and would make the match Blake was in a tag title match. Blake would chose Blaine Evans as his tag team partner, and they would win the tag titles by defeating Ryan Orten and Gwayne Blackwell, known as the Welsh Vipers, and also the Commonwealth Dragons. Three days later, Blaine would end up quitting due to finding out he had a career ending injury. The company would then be bought out by Juice Jackson, who would change the name. Pinnacle Wrestling Alliance (2012): On March 12th, GWA would be bought by Juice Jackson and renamed it as PWA. On March 18th, Blake would appear on the first ever Apocalypse. He would in an Over the Top Battle Royal for the PWA World title, but would lose. He would also compete for the tag titles with his twin brother, Zack. They would win the match, becoming PWA's first tag team champions. On March 25th, at PWA's March Madness, Blake and Zack would retain the tag titles and Blake would win a shot at the Bay title in a battle royal, only for it to be given to someone else. April 2nd, at Apocalypse 2, Blake and Zack would lose the tag titles. On April 3rd, Blake's contract would expire, and Blake was not interested on re-signing. Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (2012-Present): Blake would sign a contract with XWA on April 7th. He would make his debut against Rey Van Clause, another rookie. Blake would lose to RVC and was attacked afterwards. At Legends, Blake would have a rematch against RVC, but would be attacked before the match. Later in the night, Blake would be cleared to compete and would face RVC in a Dog Collar Match, losing after missing the Equalizer. Blake would lose the following week as well, in a fatal four way elimination match, for a shot at the Hardcore title. He would be the last eliminated by RVC after being attacked by DDD. Two weeks later, Blake would lose to D3. A few weeks later, D3 would be fired for allegedly kicking a midget wrestler, making it a hate crime. Blake would lose to Drake two weeks later after losing to D3. Drake, who was a face, would turn heel by attacking Blake after the match. Blake would call him out the following event, but Drake would walk away. Blake would finally pick up his first victory in XWA by pinning new recruit Joshua Kane in a squash match. Two weeks later at the Hutton Brown Extravaganza PPV, Blake would face Joshua Kane in a hardcore rematch and would defeat him again. Jones would return to action against the debuting Jun Muto and would defeat him, giving him his third straight win. Then, the following Massacre, Jones was supposed to face off against Levi Hallows, but Hallows would be attacked by DJS before the match. At the Tokyo Massacre event, Jones would be forced to submit to Liam Tremblay, who was debuting. But, Blake would pick it right back up by defeating E.G. Deal the following event. Then, at XWA Kaos, Blake would defeat newcomer Martin bouchard in the show opener. The following event, Blake would be out of action but would commentate on the first match of the night. He would be attacked after the match by the brand new Hot Shots. The following event, Blake would enter the Blood and Glory Tournament to determine the new Hardcore Champion. Blake would end up passing through the first round after putting longtime rival Austin Rentz (RVC) through a table and getting his first win against him in his career. Blake would then defeat Axle Aomori two weeks later to move on to the finals of the Blood and Glory tournament. After March to Legends, Blake would face up against Drake Dysfunction, but would lose after the ref would get knocked out and Drake would shoot a fireball towards Blake, before taking advantage and pinning him. Blake would come back two weeks later on April 19th, 2013 to defeat debuting Tyler Chandler. On the final Massacre before Legends, Blake would team with Diamond Jack Sabbath and his Legends opponent, Chris Novak, to face the team of Riley Moore, Austin Rentz, and XWA World Champion, Trace Demon. The match would end in a no contest when Dan Bennett and Rose would brawl with Trace and Rentz. Blake would also end up fighting with Chris Novak due to an accidental hit Blake took. Prior to Legends 13, Blake would receive an XWA award for "Best New Talent". At Legends 13, Blake Jones would fall short to Chris Novak for the XWA Hardcore title. EXODUS Pro Wrestling (2013-Present): Blake would sign with EXODUS Pro wrestling on March 14, 2013. On April 7th, Blake would come short in a fatal four way match for the San Diego Bay title, which Jerry Matthews would win. On April 21st, Ryuji Kamigawa and Blake would defeat Harakiri and Andrew Ashton in a tag match. After the match, Ashton would hit Blake with the Eon Cutter. On May 8th, Blake would cost Andrew Ashton a tag match and later would win against Aiden Romero in his first singles match. On May 19th, Blake Jones would lose to Ryuji Kamigawa after interference from Andrew Ashton. At Desperate Times, Blake would lose to Andrew Ashton after suffering three Eon Cutters. Other Wrestling Work (2013-Present): Blake wrestled at the 5/31 KJPW Festival, where he would be one of the last men eliminated in a match that involved 13 other men and the Lightweight title. On June 9th, Blake faces Ryan Hall for the Legal Punishment International title. Personal Life Blake has two siblings. A twin brother by the name of Zack who wrestles for Platinum Dynasty Wrestling and a younger sister named Rachael, who is a freshman at Xavier University, where she plays soccer. Blake has one tattoo on his left wrist with the initials G.S. which stand for his grandfather's name. His biggest influences in wrestling were Jimmy Snuka and XWA's Tempest. Blake is currently rumored to be romantically linked to PDW wrestler Car-I Riot Loyal. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** The Equalizer (Shooting Star Press) ** The Jones Equation (Springboard Codebreaker) *'Signature moves' ** Spinning Wheel Kick ** Moonsault ** Superkick ** High Knee ** Lionsault *'Entrance themes' ** "Tonight Is The Night" by Outasight (XWA Theme) ** "Superstar Pt. 2" by Richy Nix (EXODUS Pro Theme) Championships and Accomplishments *TCW Tag Team Champion (w/Liam Johnson, x2) *RCW Outlaw Champion (x4) *RCW Cruiserweight Champion (x1) *2 RCW Awards (Underrated Wrestler and Most Improved) *GWA Warrior Engine Champion (x2) *GWA Tag Team Champion (w/Blaine Evans, x1) *PWA Tag Team Champion (w/Zack Jones, x1) *1 XWA Award **Best New Talent (2013) External Links XWA BattleZone Profile